This invention pertains to a self-contained fire package of the type which might be used within a fireplace, or at the location of a camp site, to create a fire.
With the increasing difficulty and cost today of acquiring natural fire wood, a variety of products, usually made of of wood waste materials, with combustible additives in some instances, have entered the market, and are now readily available as substitutes. While these substitute products do indeed function as fuel elements for a fire, they all have some drawbacks which limit their appeal.
For example, products, such as compressed wood waste, which include a combustible additive, such as a petroleum additive, are often objected to because of unpleasant odors which they give off when burning, and further because of residues which are sometimes left after burning and which are difficult to clean and remove from fire grates and the like. Other products have been found to burn extremely rapidly and require, therefore, substantial amounts of fuel even for relatively short burning times. Still a further objection is that most of these products do not crackle and flame in the manner usually associated with a fire generated by natural fire wood.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel self-contained fire package in which a collection of fuel elements, such as pieces of wood, are arranged in a special manner to produce controlled long-time burning of the package, with the resultant fire crackling and flaming in substantially the same manner as a fire produced by natural fire wood.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a burnable container is provided, such as a conventional corrugated cardboard box, in which the fuel elements mentioned are distributed. In particular, a first stack of such elements, such as elongated pieces of 2 .times. 4 lumber, extends substantially completely along the back of the container from one lateral side thereof to the other. This stack extends vertically substantially completely between the bottom and top of the container. Two other stacks of pieces, such as pieces of 2 .times. 4 lumber, extend forwardly from this first-mentioned stack, along the lateral sides of the container toward its front. As viewed from above, these three stacks form a generally U-shaped configuration defining a forwardly facing pocket in the container.
Distributed at random within this pocket are tinder materials, such as excelsior, etc., and a plurality of fuel elements somewhat smaller than those used in the stacks, such as small blocks of wood.
As presented to a user, the container in the proposed package is completely sealed. Two flaps are formed in the container as by die cutting, one of these being swingable upwardly from the top of the container to form a flue over the pocket therein, and the other being swingable downwardly and forwardly from the front of the container to expose the tinder in the pocket for ignition by a match or the like.
When the package of the invention is lighted, it engages, throughout its burning life so-to-speak, in what might be thought of as three stages of combustion. The first stage involves consuming of the tinder and fuel elements within the pocket mentioned above. Also, during this stage, much of the front and top of the container burn away. The second stage of combustion results largely in the consumption of the two lateral stacks of elements which extend along the opposite sides of the container. As these elements burn, they topple inwardly toward the area of the pocket. The third stage results in consumption of the elements forming the rear stack which is distributed along the back of the container.
By way of illustration, packages have been made and tested which are generally rectangular and include cartons measuring about 8 inches high, about 12 inches deep, and about 16 inches long. The long dimension of the package forms the front and back sides thereof. Fuel elements, such as the wood pieces mentioned above, used in this size package, and arranged as described generally above, have been found to produce a very naturally crackling hot fire, lasting for as much as about three hours. Apart from initially swinging out the flaps mentioned, and igniting the package, a user need pay no further attention to the package through its burning life.
These and other objects and advantages which are attained by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.